parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis-US).
Here is part eleven of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Montana and Silver FIsh for the US) - (Michael Angelis-US) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Coaches as Themselves * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Spencer * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript * Narrator: It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor and all the engines were working hard. (all the engines are working hard, bringing freight and passenger trains, as Montana rockets by) Montana was feeling very excited. * Montana: Morning, Casey Jr. I looked my best and you know why? * Casey Jr: Why? * Montana: Because Sultan and Fairy Godmother are visiting. Emelius Browne will be choosing me as their special engine. * Casey Jr:: Pah! * Narrator: Puffed Casey Jr. After Montana had been washed and polished, he rushed away to meet the visitors. But a signal diverted Montana into a siding. He was very upset. (Montana thunders away after being washed and polished, only to run into a siding) * Montana: I'm going to be late! * Narrator: He muttered. A huge engine rocketed by. * Montana: Steaming pistons! Who's that? (Farnsworth goes by) * Narrator: Montana soon found out. When he arrived at the shed, the huge engine was humming quietly. * Farnsworth: (humming) * Montana: Who are you? * Harry Hogwarts: This is Farnsworth. He's the fastest engine in the world. * Farnsworth: (hums a little more) * Montana: Huh! * Narrator: But secretly Montana was impressed. * Farnsworth: I'm Sultan and Fairy Godmother's private engine. I take them everywhere. * Emelius Browne: There will be a party for the Sultan and Fairy Godmother at Pwe station. * Harry Hogwarts: That's far away over Montana's Hill. * Montana: You'll need to take on plenty of fuel. * Narrator: Muttered Montana. * Farnsworth: I have plenty of water. * Narrator: Wheeshed Spencer and he raced away. (Farnsworth flees) * Montana: I was only trying to be useful. * Narrator: Grunted Montana. (Farnsworth, coupled to a red coach, speeds away from Fantasyland) Farnsworth showed Sultan and Fairy Godmother many beautiful places. But he never won't stop to take on more water. Montana and Casey were collecting passengers when Farnsworth raced through on his way to the party. * Montana: Don't forget the fuel! (Farnsworth speeds through, passing a surprised Montana hauling two green and yellow Express coaches and an orange Express coach and a confused Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Farnsworth: Who cares?! * Casey Jr: He'll be in trouble soon. * Narrator: Sighed Casey. And Farnsworth was. He ran out of fuel on Montana's Hill. * Farnsworth: Why didn't I listen? * Narrator: Emelius Browne soon heard the news. * Emelius Browne: I'll send Montana. * Narrator: He boomed. When Montana arrived, the stationmaster was waiting. * Stationmaster: You need to rescue Farnsworth. He's stuck on the hill. * Knuckles: Hurry, Montana. * Narrator: Said his driver. Montana was looking forward to seeing Farnsworth. * Montana: Run out of fuel? * Narrator: He teased. * Farnsworth: Yes! * Narrator: Snapped Farnsworth. * Farnsworth: I must have a leaky tank. * Montana: Perhaps. * Michael Brandon: Smiled Montana. * Montana: But we better hurry. Everyone is waiting. * Narrator: Montana switched to Farnsworth's line and was coupled up. Then they set off. (Montana switches to Farnsworth's line and couples up in front of the diesel and the coach and whistles four times before the two engines set off and arrive at Central Italy) * Montana: See? * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: We're right on time. * Narrator: But Farnsworth was embarrassed. * Casey Jr: So what did you think of Farnsowrth now? * Narrator: Casey whispered. * Harry Hogwarts: Too much puff and not enough steam. * Emelius Browne: Well done, Montana. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: You are the fastest engine on Sodor. * Montana: I know that. * Narrator: Muttered Gordon. Category:Julian Bernardino